2AM
by starstruck17
Summary: Geoff gets a little surprise from two people in the middle of the night.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**

Geoff was in his room sleeping through the middle of the night. The only thing he wore was a white T-shirt and pink boxers. Then Geoff felt something in his bladder that woke him up.

"Crap, I got to pee," Geoff said.

Geoff got up to go to the bathroom and pee. Geoff was peeing, but noticed something. His dick seemed to be stiff.

"Okay, um was I doing something?" Geoff asked himself.

It felt more like there was a presence that was pleasing Geoff as he washed his hands. He heard some noises like someone came into the house.

"Okay, I know I'm alone, but why do I have this stiff dick?" Geoff asked himself, "I wasn't having any pleasant dreams at the moment."

Geoff left the bathroom, and he noticed his bedroom door was open. Geoff walked inside and there he saw two sexy hot blonde girls sitting on his bed. Those two blondes were none other than his girlfriend Bridgette, and her friend Lindsay.

"Hello there Geoff," Bridgette said in a seductive tone.

"Bridgette, Lindsay, how did you get into my house?" Geoff asked in shock, "And why are you here at 2 in the morning?"

"Oh, we just wanted to give you a little early morning surprise," Lindsay said winking at Geoff.

Bridgette and Lindsay both got up and starting walking up towards Geoff as they both were some pretty seductive outfits. Bridgette was wearing a blue denim jacket with a black undershirt, a blue jean skirt, and a pair of 4 inch black pumps. Lindsay was wearing a black leather jacket with a red undershirt, a beige leather skirt, and a pair of 4 inch red pumps.

"So, are you ready?" Bridgette asked in a sexy tone.

"Yeah," Geoff answered feeling pretty happy.

"Okay, Lindsay pin him to the floor," Bridgette commanded Lindsay.

Lindsay was able to get Geoff onto the ground after she shut the door as things were about to go a little crazy. Lindsay used her foot to trap Geoff in place while Bridgette got to her knees to look at Geoff.

"Oh poor Geoff, trapped like a little mouse in a cage," Bridgette said as she kissed him on the lips.

"Ow, what are you going to do?" Geoff asked.

Bridgette got up and walked back and forth, left to right in front of Geoff. Then she put her foot right in his face showing the bottom of her shoe.

"Lick it," Bridgette said.

"Okay," Geoff said.

"I SAID LICK IT!" Bridgette commanded.

Geoff started to lick the bottom of her shoe while it was on her gorgeous foot. Lindsay continued to give him pain by stepping on his back, but Geoff was enjoying it.

"Taste dirty," Geoff commented.

"Well you know what, so are you," Bridgette said, "Lindsay, it's your turn. FLIP HIM OVER!"

Lindsay used her foot to flip Geoff over, and then used her foot to trap him. She didn't go too hard, because she didn't want her heel to puncture through Geoff's skin. Geoff could only see the ceiling, and then Lindsay's face gets in the way.

"Hey Geoff, how do you feel?" Lindsay asked.

"I feel so horny," Geoff answered.

"Really, what about your friend," Lindsay said as she bent down to pull down Geoff's boxers and grab his privates.

Lindsay started to bite around the area of his genitals while holding his dick. Geoff could be screaming the pain as Lindsay was biting him, and Bridgette was stepping on him. Bridgette took her foot off and bent back down to lick Geoff's ear. He was screaming with laughter as he was feeling biting pain, and being tickled by Bridgette's lick.

"Let's get him up," Bridgette told Lindsay.

Bridgette and Lindsay both grabbed Geoff's arms and started to get him to stand up. They still had a mighty grip on Geoff's arms, and he felt like he can't move.

"Wow, you girls sure are bad," Geoff said, "OW!"

Bridgette and Lindsay both stomped on Geoff's feet with Bridgette taking the left one and Lindsay stomping the right one.

"You know who's worse, you are," Bridgette said.

"And we're going to teach you a lesson," Lindsay said.

The two girls push Geoff onto his bed, and then Bridgette pulls out the rope. Bridgette ties up Geoff on the bedposts while Lindsay stands there and watches. Now Geoff was completely trapped, and they ripped his clothes off.

"Oh Geoff, how do you like being our little prisoner," Bridgette asked as she smacked Geoff's belly.

"I love it," Geoff replied as he seemed to be crying.

"You do," Lindsay said as she crawled on top of Geoff and kissed him on the lips.

"This is awesome," Geoff said.

"You know what would be more awesome, an ice cream sundae," Bridgette said, "I'll go get the ice cream. Lindsay, do not let him go anywhere."

Bridgette walks out of the room, and Lindsay pink bellies him, and then sucks on his big dick and them bites it.

"OW!" Geoff screamed.

"Oh I'm so sorry, maybe this will make you feel better," Lindsay said.

Lindsay crawled up to Geoff's face, and then smothered her chest all over her face. Geoff could definitely feel her big boobs. Then they started to hear the sound of Bridgette's heels as she re-entered the room with a gallon of ice cream, and chocolate syrup, along with strawberries, caramel sauce, and whip cream. However, Bridgette only had one bowl and spoon with her.

"Okay Geoff, I'll serve you up an ice cream sundae," Bridgette said making him an ice cream sundae.

Bridgette put in the ice cream, then added the chocolate syrup, caramel, whip cream, and the strawberries. She then served it to Geoff.

"Did you drug this?" Geoff asked laughing.

"No I didn't, eat up," Bridgette commanded as she started to serve Geoff.

Bridgette was feeding Geoff the sundae until it was all gone. Then Bridgette and Lindsay started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Geoff asked.

"You had your sundae, now me and Lindsay will have ours," Bridgette said as she grabbed Geoff's spoon.

Bridgette started to scoop out all the ice cream onto Geoff's privates, and Lindsay added the chocolate, caramel, strawberries, and whip cream to make their sundae.

"We weren't going to eat from a bowl, we were going to eat from you," Lindsay said.

"Dig in ladies," Geoff happily said.

Bridgette and Lindsay both got on the bed and started to rub around in the ice cream while eating it. Bridgette was sucking on his dick while she had so much ice cream all over her, and Lindsay was just laying around on Geoff's belly while she was becoming a mess in ice cream. The girls were licking the ice cream all over Geoff along with the toppings, and they were biting too.

"Come on Geoff, have some more ice cream," Bridgette said as she freed Geoff.

Geoff was freed, and all he wanted to do was lick the ice cream on Bridgette and her clothes, and he wanted to do the same thing to Lindsay. Geoff was licking the ice cream off everywhere on the two hot blonde chicks, from their jackets, their skirts, their legs, their shoes, and most importantly their faces.

"Come on girls, give me a hug," Geoff said.

Bridgette and Lindsay both gave Geoff a hug at the same time as they both fell to the floor. All three were making out with each other at the same time. Then they finally passed out and slept on the floor in a room filled with ice cream mess.

"Bridgette, Lindsay," Geoff responded.

"Yes Geoff," Bridgette said who looked like she was passed out.

"Thanks, this was one of the best nights ever," Geoff said.

"Thanks," Lindsay responded.

They all slept through the night. For Geoff, he thought it was worth it to be a little bruised up, bitten, licked, and covered in ice cream by two very hot girls. It was more entertaining that it happened at 2 in the morning. But for now, they all slept peacefully still covered in a sticky mess with no blankets. Boy was there going to be some laundry being done tomorrow.

 **THE END**


End file.
